


Would you fuck a clone of yourself?

by brandxmisery



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is topping, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Explicit Consent, M/M, Narcissism, Referenced Belphie/Beel, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, but there's implied, but well you know, selfcest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandxmisery/pseuds/brandxmisery
Summary: For Asmo, the answer is 100% without a doubt or hesitation "yes". Only it's not his clone. It's his brother in his body.Also known as "Asmo gets to do what he's always wanted: fuck himself."
Relationships: Asmodeus/Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	Would you fuck a clone of yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the side-story of Lesson 10 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Don't take off my clothes."

"But I've always wanted to see what you look like naked!"

Beelzebub glares at Asmodeus, who has a shit-eating grin on his face. Or rather on Beel's face. He was staring at his own body, now being inhabited by his horny brother, all thanks to a weird book in Satan's bedroom. Asmo was standing in front of a mirror pulling up the shirt on _his_ body, and Beel was trying not to resort to violence to stop him. He was also struggling with the idea of attacking his own body in someone else's.

"Keep going and when we switch back, I'm gonna pummel you."

Asmodeus moves his hands down, hooking his thumbs into his pants. Beel's pants. Sliding along the waistband to the belt, flicking it teasingly. "Oh please do, I like pain. Just don't hit my face."

Beelzebub frowns at him, his brain very slowly computing what to do. Curiosity killed the cat, or something like that. "Fine, but don't you dare tell the others about this," he says with a pointed finger aimed at Asmo. "And to stay fair, I'll take off my, er, your clothes, too."

Asmodeus claps his hands together, smile broadening. "By all means! I'm a pleasure to look at, if I do say so myself."

Beel keeps frowning at his brother while he fumbles with the unfamiliar clothes on his body, wriggling out of the scarf around his neck and tearing off the jacket. He can see Asmodeus mimicking his movements with his body. After kicking off his pants, Beel joins him in front of the mirror to look at the body he's in. It's lithe. Pale. Everything feels so soft and supple. So different from his real body.

"You look like you could break in half at any minute," Beel says, half-concerned.

"I wouldn't mind being broken in half," Asmo says into the mirror before losing himself in giggles. "Hm, saying lewd things with your face is wild!"

Beel scowls at him through the mirror. "I wish you would stop."

Asmo admires Beel's body in the mirror, pressing his hands against his pecs and rubbing down his front, his eyes settling on what's between his legs. Oh, how he would like to see its full potential… But Beel notices what his brother is doing and slaps his hands away, stopping Asmo from fondling his body.

Asmo turns towards him, face closing into his. Beel shifts to look at him, look _up_ at him--at his own damn face--and the weirdness hits him. He averts his gaze, the pace of his heart quickening. Asmodeus runs a hand down Beel's arm, feeling the skin prickle under his fingertips. He smiles, knowing how sensitive his own body is.

"Say, haven't you ever been curious," he starts, fingers finding their way to Beel's hand and curling under his palm. "How good you are in bed?"

Beel's frown deepens. "No, I've never thought about that in my life." His voice is low and unsteady, even more confused by the suggestion. But any reason Beel had left in his brain was losing to the warmth of the hand holding his own. Being reminded of just how lonely and unfulfilled he's been without his twin, his heart beating faster. An old thought popped into his head.

"Though, I used to wonder 'what if Belphie looked like me'. Like, if we were identical." The blush creeping across Beel's cheeks was unmistakable.

Asmo's eyes widen in delight at what's just been implied. He squeezes Beel's hand and moves his face closer, injecting as much seduction into his words as he can. "You know, if you close your eyes, you can pretend you're kissing Belphie."

To Asmo's unfathomable pleasure, Beel does just that. Shuts his eyes tight, the crease between his brows not budging. Asmo would, in other circumstances, have chided him for wrinkling his beautiful face up, but he is far too giddy at the prospect of being able to do what he's about to. Will his little brother really let him?

Asmo licks his lips, pulls Beel closer to him, sliding his free hand around the back of his neck, brushing his lips feather-light against Beel's--well, against his own. His brother is hesitant, lips pursed slightly but he relaxes at the touch, expelling a breath in a small sigh, mouth opening enough for Asmo to slide his tongue against the slit then suck lightly on Beel's bottom lip.

Beel moans and kisses back, planting a needy mouth on Asmo, inhaling deeply before parting his lips, inviting Asmo to continue. Their tongues meet, glide past each other, warm and heavy. Beel's hands find their way to his brother's jawline, fingers sliding behind his ears and pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Asmo licks into him greedily, sucking on his tongue before Beel gets breathless and breaks away.

He's panting raggedly, eyes still closed. His face--Asmo's face--is flushed deep crimson.

"Oh Beel," Asmo chuckles. "You're so innocent."

"I'm not that innocent."

"Well, certainly not in _my_ body." Asmo closes in again, his hands moving around Beel's back, feeling a shudder run through him. "So, what do you taste like?"

"Sweet. 'Cause I was eating candy before we switched," he answers earnestly, a little breathless.

Asmo can't help but giggle at his all-too-pure little brother before whispering in his ear, "My lips are really soft, but I already knew that."

He runs his hands down Beel's bare back, hugging him flush against his body. And like that, Asmo is reminded they're fully nude when he feels Beel's erection against him. He sighs, grinding his hips against it. Quite the groan comes out of Beel, in Asmo's own sweet voice, and Asmo loses it, can no longer contain himself. Using his brother's well-toned body to his advantage, he pushes Beel on the bed and climbs on top of him.

Beel sits up, panicked. "Hold up, we can't do this on Satan's bed!"

"Sure we can," Asmodeus says sing-song, musing at how all pretense has already been thrown out the window. He trails a finger down Beel's chest, feeling the slight buck into the touch. "That makes it even more exciting, don't you think?" He straddles his brother, forcing him down against the mattress, freeing one hand to guide between them and rub at the underside of his dick. Beel's eyes close again as he gasps in surprise and pleasure.

Asmo pulls at the shaft, light but still forceful, and it hardens more in his hand. His mouth is on Beel's chest, giving a rough lick against a pert nipple before pulling back again and admiring himself, brimming with pride and self-satisfaction at how beautiful his own body really is. To be able to see it from another perspective--it's been a dream of his. And to do this while in his hottest brother's body? Unbelievable. 

Asmo moves down while working his cock, settling his head between Beel's legs to kiss the tip, hearing his brother fight back a throaty groan. Goaded on, Asmo licks down the shaft, sucking at the sensitive skin above his balls. Stopped too suddenly by a hand pushing against his forehead.

"Asmo, wait." Beel gasps, peering down at him, his eyes semi-shielded with an arm. "Did you do that charm thingy on me?"

"Do you think I did?" Asmo sits back up, looking surprised.

"I dunno. I feel strange, but," he trails off, hesitating for a few seconds, before continuing in a barely audible voice. "Part of me doesn't want to stop." He can't deny he's turned on. Can't deny that he, maybe, wants to continue. But this is all too weird. Weirder than absolutely anything he's experienced in the Devildom thus far.

"Is it the part of you that hasn't been laid in a few months?" Asmo suggests almost menacingly.

Beel glares at him for that question.

"Oh, it's fairly obvious that you and--" he stops, knowing that bringing up bad feelings is a dick move even for him. Plus, it would also ruin this chance of a lifetime. His face softens, a more genuine smile on it now. "Well, at any rate, there's absolutely no shame in wanting sex."

Asmo crawls over him until they're face to face. Beel closes his eyes again, muttering, "But it's definitely weird doing this with my own body."

"We can do it from behind," Asmo hums. "Would you like to do that?"

Beel is chewing on his lower lip--Asmo's lower lip--and Asmo's smile fades. This time he's about to yell at him to stop messing up his face, but he sees Beel nod ever so slightly under his arm and he's in a good mood again. Giving a reassuring pat on the arm covering Beel's eyes, Asmo leans over the side of the bed and rummages in the side table. Books. More books. He's not really sure what he's looking for, anything that will be useful, and he's more than shocked to find a small bottle.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting Satan to have actual lube." Asmodeus can't help his mind wander out loud. "Ooh, I wonder if he's sleeping with anyone. I bet it's Lucifer. They scream 'hatefuck' to me."

Asmo leans down, sliding his hand under Beel's shoulder, nudging him to flip over. "Get on your side for me?"

Beel hesitates but obeys, shifting on the bed while his brother settles behind him, flush against his back. His really sensitive back. _Why is Asmo so damn sensitive?_ he wonders. Every brush against him sends sparks down his spine, but his _back_ makes him shudder, makes him leak from the tip of his cock onto the bed. Asmo squeezes his hip before sliding between his legs to thumb at the precum.

"Doesn't my body react so nicely?" he circles his fingers around the shaft and strokes down slowly, making his brother whine. Beel's hands are massive, and while Asmo's dick isn't exactly small, it seems much daintier in his larger hands now. A glowing blush on the pale skin contrasting with Beel's skin tone.

"My cock looks so pretty in your hands, Beel," Asmo purrs against his ear, his voice absolutely over the brim with desire as he presses his erection against Beel's ass. "And yours, _well_. It's certainly impressive. I can't wait to put it inside."

Beel grunts, burying his face in the bed as his brother coaxes his thighs apart, forcing him more onto his stomach. Asmo shifts on his side to pour the contents of the bottle onto his fingers before sliding them between the round cheeks of Beel's--his own ass. He watches his fingers disappear into the soft flesh, moaning in satisfaction at how lucky he is to be able to see it like this. Mirrors just weren't enough; he had always longed to worship his own body like this.

He kisses Beel's side, his shoulder blade, licks up the center of his back as fingers rub at his hole, slicking it up before one pushes inside. His brother is shaking under him, moans coming out in breathy 'ahs' as Asmo's finger curls inside of him, a second one joining it quickly to stretch Beel apart. Asmo knows how easily his body will take them, and he's no longer patient. He wants to feel himself. Badly.

"Ah! Asmo," Beel cries out at the sudden pressure inside of him, and Asmo smirks behind him before burying his face in Beel's neck to suck kisses along his pulse, coaxing more stuttered cries out of him. So no more pretending he's Belphie, huh?

Asmo pushes his fingers in deep, sliding against Beel's prostate and his brother keens, pushing his ass against the fingers inside him and arching his back against the muscular chest of his own body. The tight ring around Asmo's fingers constricts even more; too much, he can't wait any longer. His hand pulls out, reaches for the lube again as he pushes the head of his cock against the pulsing entrance, slicking lube along the shaft and rubs the head against Beel.

Asmo's legs are around his brother's, pulling him underneath and shifting them until he's sitting on the back of Beel's thighs. He watches with a grin as Beel fists the sheets on the bed in anticipation. Pulls his asscheeks apart to slide his massive dick between them, licking his lips at the sight before pushing against Beel's hungry asshole. The head pops in with little effort, and the obscene noise that comes out of his little brother has Asmo pushing in the rest of the way, deliberate but with no pause. Sighing deeply when he's fully seated inside.

He can feel Beel adjusting around him. Quiet, holding his breath. Waiting for him to move. Asmo cups his ass in broad hands, kneading it before placing his hands further up, thumbs trailing lightly into the small of his back: Asmo's most sensitive spot. Beel arcs off the bed at that, a silent yell, before Asmo is rubbing circles on the skin and eliciting an incoherent string of begging out of his brother. He obliges, pulling out of his hole slowly before slamming back inside. Asmo almost laughs at how loud Beel is under him; his brother is normally so soft-spoken. Now he's practically screaming Asmo's name, writhing on Satan's bed in Asmo's body.

Oh, how exciting it is to be a demon.

"I'm really jealous of you right now, Beel," Asmo tells him, each word punctuated by a deep thrust. "You must be feeling amazing. I've always wanted to know what your cock felt like inside me."

Asmo watches the girth of Beel's member split his own ass apart, stretching him obscenely. Every time he pulls out, the flesh around his hole follows, gripping him tightly, trying to pull him back in. His pace quickens, fucking into Beel relentlessly, until he hears his little brother's voice waver, his moans more erratic now as he nears orgasm, and it's not long before Beel is groaning loud and long, twitching his hips against the bed, cumming into the sheets.

Watching Beel climax on his cock has Asmo close as well, and he loosens his hands from his brother's hips to run his nails along Beel's back, marking his own body and making Beel scream from how overly sensitive he was. The sound tips Asmo over the edge. He pushes in as deep as he can go and releases, pumping waves of cum inside himself. Inside Beel inside his body.

It's then that the spell from the book wears off and the two of them switch perspectives, back in their respective bodies. Asmodeus blinks confused against the bedsheets while he feels Beel pull out of him. Cursing himself for not stopping him once his senses come to. At least he can experience the erotic sensation of his brother's load leaking out of his loose hole.

He flops onto his back, resting a hand on his stomach, and looks up at Beel with a sated expression. "I'm lucky enough I get to feel your cum dripping out of me."

Beel frowns and clicks his tongue at him. "Why are you always so vulgar?" he chastises before panic spreads on his face.

"Shit, we ruined Satan's bed. We have to clean up or he'll kill us."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway the Lamp event (where Asmo suggests a threesome with Beel) and that side-story pretty much solidified me shipping this too lol. I like the idea of Asmo slowly corrupting him :3
> 
> Also, I already started a sequel to this while I was writing it because I really like the concept of guilty!Beel "cheating" on Belphie while he's away.


End file.
